Anything Could Happen With Fate Novel
by The Writing Beany
Summary: Fate wrote out years ago what would happen. Who would win and who would lose. Harry Potter would be a great force for the light along with his friends. But that didn't mean things didn't get messed up along the way; like Draco Malfoy turning to the dark side along with his father. Fate doesn't like to lose and so decides that Lucius Malfoy needs to be retrained.
1. Prologue

Anything Could Happen with fate

Verse: Harry Potter

Genre: Au. Humour/Friendship

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Lucius/Hermione, Draco/Hermione

Song: Various Artists

Summary: Fate wrote out years ago what would happen. Who would win and who would lose. Harry Potter would be a great force for the light along with his friends. But that didn't mean things didn't get messed up along the way; like Draco Malfoy turning to the dark side along with his father. Fate doesn't like to lose and so decides that Lucius Malfoy needs to be retrained.

* * *

Prologue

_Song: Room at the end of the world by Matt Nathanson _

Malfoy Manor -2016

* * *

The Greying building stood broken and desolate against the winter grey sky. From beneath the shadow of this once grand building, the hooded figure stared up.

The forbidding essence of the building had stopped many from visiting the manor, but her never. She had promised that this time she would set things right.

A screech from distant bird mocked her but she refused to give into the basic nature of creatures; she would not allow the thought that many had failed before her stop her from what she was meant to do. It was not the building that paused her hand at the door but rather the broken man within the walls. She didn't have much time; his time line was coming to an end and her chance would be forever gone.

Swallowing a deep breath she raised and pale white hand and rapped loudly on the black door. She lowered her head and with drew her hand as she waited for life to stir behind the door, she knew she could do this with out explaining first but she needed this moment, the moment where death was so close and regrets surfaced to make a person cling to any hope they could get.

The black door swung open with a groan of disuse of many years. She stood to her full height as an house elf stared up at her with watery large eyes. The creature was pitiful and quivered at the sight of her but she couldn't help him, not now.

"I'ms sorrys but de master- he is not for seeing any one ats the moments" the creature shunned looking at her as he spoke of his master but she simply raised a hand and pressed against the elves head.

"Your master is dying creature; I am here to offer him something to reverse the pain he has cause" the elf shrunk back from her touch as though burnt and healed by it in one second.

"Hes not allowed anyones to comes since the mistress and young master lefts- I- I-" the creature shook his head and glanced behind him.

Bending the woman smiled and caught the elves gaze. Reaching out she placed a slender pale hand on his shoulder and held him in place.

"Your master has no magic left in his body; in the hour he will die and you shall no longer have anyone to serve for his son will not want neither will your old mistress" the words hurt more than her touch but the elf shook his head and attempted to back away.

"Hes me master" her time was running out along with her patience. With regret she flashed bright blue eyes at the elf and dug her fingers deeper into his shoulder.

"Do you know who I am?" the elf attempted to shake his head but found that the motion grew harder. With a whimper the elf lowered his head even more.

"Let me pass; let me help your master find his peace" the elf took several seconds before he relented and nodded.

With a heaved sigh the woman released the elf and straightened to her full height. With a nod to her self, she knew time was fading away too quickly. She could only hope that all she was going to do would not be in vain.

* * *

The room, much like the rest of the house, was bathed in darkness with only one candle flickering in the death throes of it's life.

Among the dark bed sheets was a frail and almost invisible figure. Withered and gnarled hand clutched at the black sheets, straw like white hair spilled across the black pillows and a deathly face turned slightly as she entered the room.

Cloudy grey eyes glared out from their sunken eye sockets, and the heavy rasping a breath made her shudder beneath her robes. But despite the death room she moved forward, pausing a second when the figure moved slightly and a gasp emitted from the withered lips.

"Bada" the grating voice sounded painful to her ears and she glanced at the shaking figure of the elf, with a sigh she motioned for him to leave. As the door shut softly behind her, she moved to the bed standing at it's side to stare down at the shell of a wizard.

"Mister Malfoy" for a moment she feared the shock of someone beside the elf had killed him, but a gasp came from the bed and Lucius Malfoy struggled to turn his head, his old and fading eyes turned to her and for a moment she saw the pain across his face.

"Who- who are you" the struggle caused her to close her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes as she slipped the hood from her head and stood in her glory as Lucius stared at her in awe.

"Death?" it was almost sighed, as though this wizard was happy to see his end in the flesh. With a small smile the woman shook her head and gently sat on the bed, her golden hair falling over her should as she tilted her head.

"No Mister Malfoy... afraid not. My name is Savannah and I am here to offer you something more peaceful than death" Lucius recoiled at her words and the gentle tone she spoke them. Smiling more brightly, she noted the stubborn nature of the old man.

"Leave me be witch... I have no use for your empty words" the strength seemed to leap back into his voice and for a moment Savannah remembered the strong force he had once been.

With a sigh, Savannah smoothed her robes out and chose her words carefully.

"You have a lot to regret Mister Malfoy" a flicker of her eyes to his face found her words were true "things that should never have come to be but have" with a sigh Savannah straightened her head.

"Fate has grand ideas for your future; you were meant to die surrounded by pictures of those you love and whom love you in return. This house was meant to be a home; not a tomb" the snarl made her smile even more; at least she was getting through to him.

"How would you know witch" with a wave of her hand she pursed her lips and thought over the question.

"Because _I _planned it; I planned it all but while I watched the bigger picture I failed to notice the smaller one" Savannah spoke with regret causing the dying wizard to turn his head back to her.

It was true, while they were focused on the outcome of Harry Potter they had failed to notice the Malfoys own diversion away from the path. It had taken her nineteen years after the world- at least in this world- to convince the others to allow her this one chance to change what she felt was a personal mistake.

"Savannah means fate Mister Malfoy- we plan everything for everyone" shifting she got more comfortable, forgetting her mission for just a second.

"Your fate is not set in stone but there is a guideline to follow; and I mapped your _fate."_ taking a deep breath she allowed the memory of her failure to wash over her for a second.

"and that of your family; you were meant to be the fresh start, just like Sirius Black. You were to bring back light to this place but my mistake was my own ego" the anger was at her self and no one else for there was no one else to blame.

"I forgot that _we _are not the only ones in play here. Your path was darken slowly, over time, and that darkness spread to your family. It was too late to undo what was done but I promised that I would help you change" a crocking of laughter broke from the old man and Savannah snapped her blue eyes to him.

"Change what" he wheezed, mocking her with his eyes causing Savannah to glare at him and clench her hands.

"Your life; I want to make it better" the snort made her bit her lip and remember that she was dealing with a dying man, no matter how irritating he was.

"My life is fine, witch, I have no desire to change it" a cough robbed Lucius of his spite but the meaning was clear, but Savannah simply rolled her eyes and glared down at the man.

"Your wife left you and spent her final days hating you" she hated the stab but she felt it was needed to get him to understand what she was offering.

"Your son resents you and you have a grandson who knows nothing about you" the glare was deadly but she simply raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to refute the facts. After several seconds she knew she had won. Leaning forward she pleaded with her eyes.

"Mister Malfoy... your family needs for you to listen to me... to allow me to help"

"why" she blinked several times before frowning as the old wizard glared at her, it was only after she searched his eyes that she understood the pain wasn't from his slow death but from the lack of his family. For the lost years where he should have lived happily with his family growing around him.

"Because I believe that you deserve the chance you were robbed of... you deserve the family that was in _your _fate" she allowed her words to sink in as she moved back and stared at the old man hopefully.

"I'm dying" Savannah refused to look away from him and the truth, nodding she tilted her head once more.

"I can't change _that" _looking around the dark room Savannah looked back at Lucius and gave him a small smile "but we can _change_ how your story ends" she promised watching as Lucius thought over her words.

"They will never forgive- Draco hates me" the pain grew stronger in his voice and Savannah sucked in a deep breath.

"No- no they won't forgive you for what you did in this time line... but if you were change that life then they would have nothing _to _forgive you for" the words hung in the air and Lucius turned his head away to allow his thoughts to settle.

The minutes dragged by as Lucius Malfoy slowly grew dimmer, his eyes growing heavy as the moments past and his breath becoming more slower. Savannah could only watch with creeping fear as the wizard lost more life.

"He would love me" it had felt like hours since she last heard his voice which made Savannah move closer and nod eagerly, tears gathering in her eyes, blurring her blue eyes.

"He would _respect _you and bring you such joy" she promised in a whisper as those grey eyes turned to her and for the first time since she arrived he stared at her clearly.

"I only know how- how- to serve _him"_ Savannah smirked and reached out to Lucius hand causing him to stare at her.

"You are old Lucius but even you can learn new things" she joked causing a small smile to light upon his dry lips, taking a deeper breath Lucius Malfoy closed his eyes and stilled for what seemed like the last time. Blinking the tears free, Savannah stood and moved around the bed to bend over Lucius Malfoy.

As she studied his face she gasped as his eyes opened and he stared at her with a small smile playing across his lips.

"Sissy" he gasped and reached feebly for her. Savannah clutched his hand tightly and smiled brightly for him.

"Give me a" struggling to breath Lucius allowed his eyes to slip close once more time "chance" and with a gasp the last of his life slipped away. Savannah openly cried as she lent forward and pressed a kiss to Lucius Malfoys forehead.

Bada opened the door as he felt his service to his master slip from him. He watched in awe as the woman who promised to help his master stood glowing over his master. The light radiated from her along her hand into Lucius.

"Don't worry Bada; your master has his chance at peace now" she promised before the room grew blindingly bright that Bada whimpered and coward out the door.


	2. Prologue continued

Prologue continued

Malfoy Manor- June 5th 1980

* * *

The dream felt real; so real that the feeling of death had clung to him. Lucius Malfoy jerked up and twisted in the bed so much that he fell from the sheets and landed on the ground with an ungraceful grunt. Quickly jumping to his feet, Lucius stood still for a few minutes. The scent of his room was different, there was life to it. And light, no longer was the room drowned in darkness.

Spinning Lucius raced towards the door, stumbling over his bare feet several times. The corridor no longer held homes to spiders and dust, and it longer had the linger scent of death but of life and home cooking. He stumbled along and heard several house elves darting out of the way.

His dream had felt so real, he had felt that his life had dwindled into a lonely one where he was shunned by his family.

He came to a crashing stop when a reflection of himself caught his eyes. Spinning he stared in horror as his golden blonde hair all matted and twisted. Part standing on end.

"You are aware that you can brush your hair before you get on with your second chance" an almost angelic voice called, Lucius spun to find Savannah grinning at him. No longer dressed in black robes, she stood tall and proud in a light shimmer green dress, her light hair pulled back showing off her otherworldly beauty.

"Speak" she giggled causing Lucius to open and close his mouth for several moments, his skin growing more paler.

"It wasn't-" "a dream; no I'm happy to say it was not a dream. You Lucius Malfoy" stepping forward Savannah spun the wizard around and looked over his shoulder at his reflection. Tilting her head she winked at Lucius and stepped back "Died exactly five minutes and thirty seconds ago" with a twirl of her hand Savannah winked at Lucius again.

"In thirty six years" Lucius turned slowly, his mind working hard and his eyes staring at the floor.

"Then you really are" "yes I'm your fate writer and no you can't change the future to anything else. Voldermort is going to lose and Harry Potter will win" Savannah warned causing Lucius to snap his eyes to her and glare.

"I could warn" "Voldermort or perhaps the potters; won't change anything, I haven't sent you back for you to change _their _fates. James and Lilly Potter, sadly, are still going to die and Voldermort will still face Harry Potter and _lose_, nothing you say will change that. In fact if you say anything to them they won't believe you and you will end up dying a lot sooner" Savannah tone grew more dangerous causing Lucius to shrink back from her.

"You don't understand I sent you back because the path I wrote for you was _messed_ up; I couldn't stand to watch you die with the hate of your family instead of the love. Your second change is to make things right that broke you heart" Savannah growled causing Lucius to swallow hard.

"And if you abuse this chance I can always send you back to that bleak and lonely future where only a _house elf _was your only friend" Savannah felt the lie burn but from the way Lucius ducked his head and avoided her gaze she figured it didn't hurt.

"But I will also be here; to guide you and help you and make sure you don't screw things up" Savannah grinned at Lucius who went to send her a scowl when a sudden sharp baby's cry cut through the air.

Lucius glanced down the corridor and stood in awe as Savannah walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good Luck Lucius Malfoy; you shall need it" and with that Savannah disappeared leaving Lucius stunned and listening to the sound of his son crying.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy laid against the large pillows with a smile lighting her lips as her husband rocked their son in his arms. She had sent Lucius back to bed half way during the night when his pacing has grown to annoy her so that she was throwing hexes at him.

She had brought him a son and she felt pride swell in her chest as her son stared up his father with a look of undiluted love. But that pride was dampened by the thought that her son would have no say in his choice in years to come. He would be expected to become a death eater and he would be forced to kill for Voldermort. Tainting his innocence.

But she would not speak out against her master and her husband; not even if it meant that her son would never know the love she would willingly shower on him every day.

"Draco Malfoy" Lucius had been so strange when he reached the room; he was unkempt which was unlike him and the way he had kissed her also had been filled with desperation and love. It seemed as though her husband woke from coma and for the first time he could express in public his love.

"Are you proud" her voice wavered, her body was weary but she wanted to make sure her husband was proud of the son she had given him. Lucius snapped out of his trace and looked to his wife, quickly sitting beside her in order to view her grey eyed son.

"Our son is perfect my love..." Narcissa smiled as sleep stole over her, warm with the thought that her husband was in love with their son as much as she was. Lucius sat with his wife and son as his wife drifted off to sleep.

"I will made you proud of me son" Lucius promised, unaware of Bada and Savannah hidden by the door.

"I promised you Bada that your master will find peace" Savannah whispered causing the elf to grin at the sight of his family.


End file.
